


Purity

by Voltai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Love, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltai/pseuds/Voltai
Summary: You protect Luzifer and he is deep in love with you.
Relationships: Lucifer (Supernatural) & Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Joinup

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the scene with the exorcism from Supernatural. It is slightly a little differently written and its going to be a bit different.
> 
> Author apologizes for his English. 
> 
> Warnings: Smut, violence, sexual language, strong language, Reader (f).

Luzifer cocks his head to the side. 

'Just having a bit of fun,' the demon voice says.

'Oh, really?' Luzifer says sarcastic, completely unimpressed and almost annoyed.

You look through the small gap of the door, watching everything unfold.

'Yees,' the demon voice says and Luzifer snips with his fingers. The demon screams and flees. 

The priests stare at each other in shock, then they grab their objects that they carry with them tight, they start to scream and then they look as if they are preparing themselves to strike out. 

'Noooooooo!!' you yell out loud, you kick the door open and storm right into the room, 'don't hurt him don't you dare!!!' 

'Huh?' Luzifer raises his eyes, he watches into your direction, you storm like a hurricane inside the room and you run straight in front of the priests. 

You quickly jump into the bed and position yourself on the outside of it with outstretched arms and legs to block the priests direct view to Luzifer. 

'Do not hit him with your things!!!! Don't you dare try it!!' you yell at them.

'Go away little girl!!!!!' the priests look extremely angry at you.

'NO I WILL NOT! PUT YOUR THINGS AND BOOKS DOWN NOW!!' 

Luzifer is almost speechless.

The female on the bed looks at him just as surprised as he does. 

'A YOUNG WOMAN IS NOT TELLING US WHAT TO DO WHAT ARE YOU A DEMON!' one of them yells, 'I think she is possessed too,' the other one adds angry.

'I AM A HUMAN!! STOP YOUR FALSE INTRIGUES WORDS JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN'T HANDLE STUFF!!'

The mouths of the priests drop open. 

'You have no manners!!!!!!! You don't talk to priests like this!!' they yell.

'Leave him alone and I am going to be polite to you two!!' 

'[Y/n], princess.' Luzifers deep voice appears. 

You quickly look over your shoulder at him, you smile happily towards him and give him a cute and friendly wave, 'Don't worry, I protect you!' you say to him with joy. 

Luzifers eyes widen even more, a little smile spreads over his lips. 

'I see that,' he whispers as your head quickly turns back to the two infiltrators. 

'Leave now!!' you say to them with such a triumph. 

Now the priests are very mad, they are demons who just hide as priests. 'And what if not? What if we are not listening to someone like you?!'

'Then you are going to die by my own hands.' Luzifer says calmly from behind. 'The choice is yours,' he adds. 

They stare at each other for a while.

Then they throw their costumes to the ground and with lots of grumbling the demons turn and go away.

'Thank you,' the female on the bed says, 'the two of you I must say,' she laughs friendly. 

'No problem.' Luzifer says and he stares at you.

'Vitcorryyyy!!!' you yell and then you ball your fists and you smash them around in the air, you jump down from the bed and do a little dance out of joy.

Luzifers smile grows as he watches you. What a cute, pure and strong human you are. 

'Do you know, [y/n]?' he asks the female on the bed. 

'Just a bit. This is not my main house, I'm from a village next by, she's an orphan, sleeping on the street, so I sometimes make cookies for her when I visit this little village here.'

Luzifer keeps staring at your movements.

After you finish your success dance you quickly run to Luzifer and right in front of him you stop. You look up at him with a bright smile and joyful eyes, you stretch out your hands and you touch his ones. 'Please, Luzifer. You are so powerful thank you so much for exorcising these things! I like to learn this from you, I like to watch you I want to learn so many things from you! May I accompany you and be with you?'

Luzifers heart beats fast. Hearing your words, he almost closes you in such an intensive embrace. He bents down to you and carefully places his hands on each side of your hands. He scans through you to see if you have anything to do here or if he can really take you with him without harm. He can. 

'You can come with me, my princess, yes.'

You start to scream and you suddenly jump on Luzifer.

The female laughs, 'She is always so interested in quite supernatural stuff so it is great that you take her with you.' 

Luzifer holds you and laughs, 'Hello there, [y/n],' he says as he looks at you, how you throw your arms around him and hold him tightly while you press your face in his chest.

'Helloooo Luzifer my hero!!' You say, you hold him stronger, and he puts his hands on your back in a protective gesture. 

A short moan escapes his lips as both of you press strong against each other. 

'Well then,' Luzifer says good bye to the woman laying happy on the bed and right in the next moment you and him disappear.


	2. Walking

'Where are we, where are we,' you say happy.

'We are on the way to our new home,' Luzifer says as both of you keep walking. 

You are walking close next to him and Luzifer always looks into your direction to check if you are still next to him. 

He takes a pace that is quite comfortable for the both of you. 

You are looking around and always smiling when you catch Luzifers view on you and he smiles back to you. 

While you continue to walk Luzifer takes your hand in his, giving it a constant light pressure and your smile grows because of his touch. 

You look up at him and out of a sudden you embrace him quickly, Luzifer laughs, you two stop right on the spot and his arms close safely around you.

Luzifer shuts his eyes, enjoying this close contact with you and you shut your ones too. 

You breath out in a incredible relaxed way, Luzifer hears it he is glad that you find so much comfort in him and he presses you tighter against him. 

He places a long kiss on top of your head. 

'You are so beautiful, Luzifer,' you say as you lift your head up and smile at him. Luzifer chuckles and then one of his hand traces all over your face, with care, 'You are too, my [y/n].'

You laugh and you place a tiny kiss right on his chest because this is the spot that you can reach right now without problems. Luzifers eyes widen for a short moment to this, since his chest is one of his more intimate parts. Feeling you there is special to him, no one is allowed to even touch him there and yet you are the only one that is allowed to feel him in such a way right there.

He looks down at you with such a care and a smile. You giggle as you smile back at him and then you both continue to walk.

'What a surprise who do we have here!!' 

Suddenly a group of vampires jumps out in front of some bushes who are next to the small way that both of you walk.

Luzifer immediately stops in his walk and so do you. 

They approach the two of you slowly, 'Can you smell that?' one of them says as they speak in the direction of Luzifer and you.

'Yeah, it smells like human! Look at that its standing right over there, ready for us,' another one says. 

Your eyes widen 'No!!' you yell and you grab Luzifers arm out of reflex with an immensive strong grip and you take some steps back and hide yourself behind him, you somehow lost your boldness right now.

'Do you know what I can smell?' Luzifer asks in a playful and calm tone.

'No, what? Who are you?' 

'I can smell a bunch of assholes who plead for their own destruction,' Luzifer says.

'Oh, I am Luzifer. And who are you?' he adds.

'Luzifer? You're kidding aren't you?'

'Nope.' Luzifer stares them down.

'Well it doesn't matter. We are going to take this human anyways. ATTACK!' he yells and they start to run.

'I don't think so,' Luzifer says, he snips with his fingers and all of them vaporize. 

'Thank you so much!' you yell and Luzifer immediately turns himself so that he can face you, with a strong grip he cups your chin and he stares deep into your eyes. 'My princess. Are you all right?' He bents down to you and kisses each side of your cheek. 

'Yes I am, I am sorry for this reaction I should have stormed towards them and hit them!' you say and Luzifer smiles at you, 'No, my princess. You did the right thing, holding unto me in such a situation is the best thing that you can do.' 

'Wow thank you so much my fabulous hero!!' Your arms swing once again around his back and Luzifer laughs with happiness.


	3. Inside

Luzifer takes your hand in his and then the marching goes on.

You never let go of his hand, in fact you clinch it tighter with every mile you both walk.

'Are you fine down there, my princess?'

Luzifer feels that your pressure increases, he does not have any problems at all with it, but he wants you to feel good.

'Uhum,' you quickly press a light kiss on his arm, 'I am just a little shocked that something like this can come out of a little bush.' 

Luzifer closes an arm around your waist, 'I very much see that. You can be sure that I protect you.'

'Thank you so much and I protect you!' you say with a smile. 

Luzifer chuckles, then he lifts you up in his arms. 'Is this better up here, my princess?'

'Yeeees!' Now you really relax as you press yourself tight against him, your hands are placed carefully around his neck and Luzifer continues to walk. 

You close your eyes and enjoy to be so very close to him and being guarded by him. 

Then you all of a sudden fall asleep right in his arms as he carries you.

'That is too cute,' Luzifer comments as he hears and feels your slow breathing right on his neck. 

He places some kisses on top of your head as he walks extra careful. 

'My princess,' Luzifer says in a deep and comforting voice, waking you slowly from your slumber.

You stretch yourself as far as this is possible, in his arms, and then you open your eyes and look at him.

'LUZIFER!' you yell with happiness, 'I am so filled with joy you to see you!' 

Luzifer laughs light, 'So am I, my [y/n]. Tell me how did you sleep?'

'FANTASTIC! That is because I could be so close to you,' you embrace him, 'thank you for carrying me that long, oh it really must be a long walk, I am so sorry, wasn't I too heavy?'

'No need to be sorry, you certainly wasn't, my human, I am strong.'

You flush, 'And so much more!' you compliment him and Luzifer smiles as he carefully puts you back down, placing a kiss on your head. 

'There we are, [y/n].' 

On the left there is a little waterfall and on the right there stands a tiny stonehouse, it even has a chimney.

Both of you enter and Luzifer sets up the fire so that you have it nice and warm. 

Then he places a protection on this house, so that no demon or vampire can enter it. 

You stare at him with big eyes, he impresses you so much.

Luzifer gives you a smile as he notices your staring, 'Are you hungry, [y/n]?'

You shake with your head quickly, 'No, thank you, are you?'

'I am not,' Luzifer sits down next to you, in front of the chimney and puts an arm around you. 

'No one knows this place right here, we can be completely undisturbed. Also, no danger can come through this,' he explains to you.

'Thank you so much Luzifer!' 

'I do thank you, for coming with me, [y/n].'

'Oh of course!' you smile up at him and then you put your hands on his arm, touching him and holding unto him.

You close your eyes for a short moment, Luzifer and you are enjoying the crackling sound of the dancing fireflames.

'You are tired, my princess, let me put you to sleep while I watch the fire.'

Luzifer lifts you up to your feet and he guides you to the bed behind.

'Luzifer can I sleep next to you, please?' Luzifer looks into your eyes, 'Sure, my beloved. Come.' You quickly climb on him, Luzifer moans soft as he feels your body close to his, his arms close around you, he turns you in his embrace so that he spoons you and then you tenderly fall asleep.


	4. Outside

You awake early in the morning.

You can feel Luzifers steady breath right in your neck.

It makes you smile wide, you close your eyes and listen to him, and then you fall back asleep right away.

The day starts and both of you decide to go outside, and have a little walk around the stonehouse, to explore it and the close environment to it.

You both agree to go to the waterfall and you spot a field, filled with crops that are growing on it, right next to the waterfall.

Luzifer and you are both looking at it and then you both smile at each other.

Your eyes start to shine brighter and you raise your voice as you begin to speak: 

'Oh Luzifer, just look! Over here!' You point towards the waterfall, 'Just this little waterfall right here. It doesn't request anything from you, like money or giving certain things to it, or permission or anything, you can just walk to it and take a sip of fresh, cool, water,' you take some little steps as you run to the waterfall, you stretch out your hands, you form a bowl with them, and then you yell with a giggle, 'just like this!' the water runs down on your hands and you put them in front of your mouth and drink a sip of fresh and cool water that you just get from the waterfall.  
'Or over there!' you run from the waterfall to the entrance of the field that is directly next to it, your finger points towards the field, 'or the soil, this field, it doesn't request anything from you as well, it just grows the crop by itself. Isn't it ridiculous to pay for something, just like the villagers do, that is free?' you ask him as Luzifer listens attentively to you.

'I love you,' Luzifer says straight to you.

You turn around to him, 'Oh and I love you!'


	5. A first kiss

You quickly run to Luzifer, and you jump straight into his arms.

Luzifer holds you immediately, strong. So strong, as he never held someone before.

He carefully carries you back into the stonehouse, and he tenderly puts you back to the ground. 

He then bents down to you.

Luzifers mouth approaches yours. 

Then his lips are on yours and you kiss full of love with each other. His tongue licks slowly over yours. 

You throw your arms around him, and you moan pleasant into his kiss.

Luzifer presses you closer against him, you can feel how wet you get, because of his intensive kiss. 

He must notice this as well, his tongue travels quicker over yours, and you nearly gasp. 

After a while you whimper, "Luzifer, I need you!" your legs start to shake, because you are so aroused. 

Luzifer moans, "Are you sure, my beloved?"

"Yes, please! Please touch me," you say in a pleading whisper and then one of Luzifers hands slowly glides down your stomach.

His finger traces over your pantie. 

"Please Luzifer can you finger me?" 

"Is that what you want my beloved?" 

"Yes please, I love you," you say.

"I love you too, my beloved," Luzifer responds.

You remove your panties and Luzifer stares into your eyes, and pushes his finger slowly into you, with a moan, while he kisses you. 

"My everything," Luzifer says in a deep voice straight into your ear, his finger turns wet, he kisses over your ear and lets his finger slip in and out of you a tiny bit faster.

You squeak so loud to his increasement of movements, your hands grab unto him and you hold yourself tight against him, "My Luzifer!" you yell with love, "Oh, yes that feels so good!"

Luzifers cock is so hard, he searches again for your lips, he turns your chin towards him and kisses you, his tongue licks strongly over your little one, and he keeps fingering you just like that.

"I can feel it, I can feel it!" you scream, Luzifer moans so deep, he presses you tighter against him and you moan into his mouth, as you come so intensely.

Your whole body shakes, Luzifer kisses your lips, he slows the pace of his finger down, keeping it still inside you.

You orgasm so hard on him, his tongue licks lovingly over yours, he is enjoying you and your orgasm completely.

You put your head against his chest, and while you do that the back of your palm touches against his strong cock.

"Woah, you are so big," you say to him.

Luzifer smiles a little bit, "Do you think so, my beloved? I would say that I have the perfect size, just for you," you kiss him tender.

Then you sit on him, with your face towards him, and you move your hips back and forth with little movements.

Luzifer holds your hips so very strong. "What are you doing there, my beloved," he asks you.

"I am riding you," you say happy.

You can feel him so intense, it feels so good, you moan light.

Luzifer suddenly stands up, he sits you down and he takes a position between your legs.

"Luzifer," you whisper, he stares for a long moment between your legs.

"Do you do you like it?" you ask shy.

"More than just that, my human. This is the most beautiful, I've ever seen, my beloved," you almost squeak to his huge acclamation.

With a finger he touches your nub and strokes it.

He softly bites into your thighs meanwhile, and you breathe quicker. It is just Luzifer and you, nothing else, this moment with him is so intense.

He removes his finger and licks on it, then he puts it back against your nub, and with this new wetness he strokes you again right there.

"Luzifer, please," you whimper, you want to feel his tongue, you want to have his mouth right there, this wetness from his finger is not enough, it already feels so good, but you want more.

"You want my tongue, my beloved?"

You hold yourself back from screaming, "Yes, please, my Luzifer, please I need your tongue!" you say and flush.

"Then I will give it to you, my beloved," he removes his finger and leans forward and then with the tip of his tongue, he touches your nub and caresses it lovingly in round little movements.

He has you exactly on the right spot, you feel his tongue so intensely and you feel the movements of his tongue so strong on you, you don't know if you should scream or squeak. 

You come already and while you come, Luzifer removes his tongue and he pushes one finger again into you, and fingers you slowly.

This gives you another orgasm just after this one, and now you really squeak loud.

Luzifer licks on your nub again, his finger moves back out of you, and he continues with his tongue on you.

You can not lay still anymore.

Luzifer makes you cum again, and then he moves up and kisses you strong.

You embrace him, "Oh you are licking me too good, Luzifer," he chuckles, "And you are turning me on too good as well, my beloved."

In the next moment you have your clothes back on and Luzifer pulls you in a close and protective embrace and kisses you.


End file.
